Shadow of Light
by fablehaven.lover123fairykind
Summary: The Society is back, and they will do anything to overcome Fablehaven.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own anything from Fablehaven, Brandon Mull does

Chapter 1- They're back

Kendra was walking through a beautiful land of light, with fairies,unicorns, and dryads roaming around, when an inky shadow overwhelmed her. She heard the roar of demons, the sounds of buildings crashing to the ground, and the screams of her family and friends, Alyssa, Bracken, Seth, and so many others. Then she felt something shaking her and she heard Tanu's voice saying, "Wake up, Kendra, wake up!" she opened her eyes and saw her new room in the Fablehaven main house, (the playroom didn't offer any extra protection anymore, now that she was 16. So her Grandpa Sorenson gave both Seth and her a different room.)She looked up and saw the gargantuan Samoan looming over her, she'd had a large growth spurt but he was still much, MUCH taller than her.

"Get yourself ready as fast as you can, it's an emergency." he said as he left the room. Kendra jumped up from her bed, put on a t-shirt and jeans, brushed her hair and teeth, then ran downstairs. When she got to the kitchen everyone was around the table, even Seth, who looked really mad at being woken up at 7:30 in the morning, during summer break. Grandpa Sorenson's face was sodden and Grandma Sorenson looked on the verge of crying.

"what's wrong?" Kendra asked.

"The society, well, um, err," Grandpa Sorenson started, but was inturrupted by Warren.

"they're back aren't they?"

"how, what, how'd you know?"

"well, it was bound to happen, i mean they were gonna come back, whether in my lifetime or not"

"he's not wrong" said Kendra, "They aren't stupid, they knew we'd be more vulnerable if we thought we were safe."

"now, they're stronger than ever before, and we all know we can't ignore this." Grandpa Sorenson said., with murmers of aggrement from the others.

"We can't just wait in the sidelines, they know where we are , they know our weak spots, and they know how to fight us." said Warren, " we're gonna have to fight them sooner or later, prepared or not. And i'd rather us be prepared."

"TO THE ATTIC!" exclaimed Seth putting one fist in the air.

"i've got hotcakes, " said Vanessa, walking in with a plate of steaming pancakes covered in syrup.

"nevermind" said Seth, sitting down.

"so, what are we gonna do about this?" Tanu said, his mouth full of pancakes.

"Well, i'm going to contact the Knights of Dawn and get some information," said Grandpa Sorenson, "and if we'll need them. reinforcements."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Fablehaven, Brandon Mull does.

A/N- Sorry about the long wait, i had a chapter of them just playing football, but i deleted it, it was too boring. I hope you like this one! REVIEW!

Now here is the long-awaited 2nd chapter of... Shadow of Light!

"Everyone, I need you inside now!" yelled Stan at the resisdents of Fablehaven.

"HAHA! MY TEAM WON!" screamed Seth, one of the team captains.

"Well, by one point, and we stopped the game early." Warren, the other team captain, testified.

"Whatever, i still beat your butt." Said Seth, flipping his hair to get his long bangs out of his eyes.

" Oh, my, god Seth! Why won't you get a hair cut, you know that annoys me to death!" Kendra yelled as they gathered in the study, where there was a girl with short auburn hair wih side bangs, blue eyes, wearing a satchel and a belt with 2 swords and a dagger attached. She looked about 14 years old.

"Everyone quiet down!" softly yelled Ruth, " As you can see we have a guest, would you like to introduce yourself?" She asked the girl.

"Yes, i'm Annalise Beratroud, and i'm your, well i guess, reinforcements." She said, with a faint country accent. Seth was dumbstruck, she was, in his mind, wonderful, pretty, just plain out awesome. He's never been this dumbstruck by a girl before, and he was in awe, she had him transfixed.

"H-h-h-hi, i'm Seth" he stuttered at the girl.

"Hey Seth. You know, i've heard alot about you, owner of wonderful sword Vasilis, defeater of demons, savior of the world." she said, smiling the warm, bright smile of hers, with perfectly crooked teeth, currently covered with braces.

"Haha, yep, that's me." Seth stammered, as both Kendra and Warren raised their eyebrows.

"Ok well, Annalise is going to be living with us, she had been living with the Sphinx, but now she needs to live with us, for our help and her protection." Stan said.

"She will will be staying in Kendra's room, we hav already added an extra bed and everything." said Ruth.

"Finally a girl MY age. No offence but i need a friend guys." Kendra said, raising her hands and making all the others laugh.

"I'm almost fifteen, so if that helps." Annalise said, making Seth's face light up, she was the same age as him.

"Eh, close enough!" Kendra smiled.

"Alright, Kendra and Seth, you two want to show Miss. Annalise around the house?" Ruth asked.

"Um, sure. Come on." Seth said, grabbing Kendra and Annalise's arms and pulling them out of the study, and he and Kendra started showing her around the house.

"So Lissy, if i can call you that, you think you can handle living with us?" Seth questioned, gesturing at himself and his sister.

"Call me whatever, and DEFINETLY, no doubt, cuz I'm just that awesome." Annalise answered, as they came to Kendra, and now also her, room.

"You can get situated, and when your done just come downstairs. You remember where the kitchen is, right?" Kendra said.

"Um, down the stairs, through the hall, right past dining room?" She answered, thinking.

"Yep! See ya!" Kendra said with a smile closing the door as her and Seth walked down the stairs. "Well, she seems _perfect_ for you."

A/N:

What'd ya think? I was having a hard time with this chapter so please tell me what you think in the comments! If you have any ideas or really anything tell me! I love talking! XP *brofist*


End file.
